


I'm Sorry, I Love You

by Autumn12



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, If I'm Correct?, M/M, The hell is Angst? :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn12/pseuds/Autumn12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that our relationship would turn from enemies, to lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first one-shot here so I hope you like it! much Fluff , so Angst

(Merry Christmas guys and A Happy New Year! Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, it's been taxing at school and I haven't had any Wi-FI connection in a long while.. Anyway, I have pre-written an update to "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" so I guess there would be another chapter up soon, lots of love and I hope you enjoy reading! Also guys, I'm not dead, I appreciate those of you who check up on me via e-mail but please stop suggesting a smutty fic from me... In case you don't know, I am Male and that would be.... Uncomfortable for me so.. yeah.. that was awkward..)

 

 

I could feel the warmth of the sun through my bedroom curtains. The sun seemed to be playing tricks on me, because I was pretty sure I needed to be in school at 6:00 in the morning. And usually the sun shouldn't be rising yet.

As the realisation dawned on me, I quickly got up and looked at my bedside alarm clock that read 6:14. I could swear the red digits were glaring back at me as I did it to them. I untangled myself from my bedsheets and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower.There's no way in hell I was going to school smelling like a hobo. The condominium I was in had great showers, I should thank my dad Stoick for that. I was doing pretty good in my grades for a tenth grader. So I convinced him that I could have a place of my own and invested on my cheap condominium. It wasn't much, mind you rich kids out there.

As I took my shower, the cold water woke me up. I walked out of the cubicle and headed for the bathroom door, but stopped in my tracks as I observed myself from the mirror. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third's auburn hair was still wet(I should probably hair dry it to be quick), the gold specks for freckles I had were on my button nose and cheeks, and my lanky body was still the same. With a sigh of irritation of how I looked I stormed out of the bathroom.

Quickly getting my clothes from the bedroom wardrobe, I opted for a green t-shirt with a dragon cartoon on it, skinny grey jeans and a pair of green trainers. Hurriedly, I got out with my keys in hand and I locked my condo. I got mine at the seventh floor of the complex because of the view, so naturally I took the elevator on my way down.

The bus stop wasn't that far from the building, but I was in a hurry so I ran to it as fast as I could. Though the lack of athleticism in my body was enough for me to get there panting and completely out of breath.

'Man,' I thought 'I really need to start working out...'

Then that was when a bus stopped infront of me and the door swung open. I got in and sat at the middle. Hoping that I could get to school as fast as possible.

By the time I got to school it was 6:30. I dashed out of the bus and into the campus. Burgess High was not that huge so it was only a few minutes till I reached homeroom. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

To my surprise the teacher was not around, and the class was just bursting with chatter. Considering myself lucky, I took my seat next to my best friend Rapunzel Arendale.

She was a girl with freakishly long golden hair that was often tied with a braid. She was very nice and trustworthy person. Though I could tell she didn't warm up to people that easily.

When she saw me at the door she grinned, her perfect white teeth showing. With that smile, I got a little self-concious of my own.

"Good Morning Hiccup!" She greeted me "the teachers absent today so I guess you dodged the bullet there!"

"Yeah," I said "What luck right? Good Morning too"

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was always carefree, I liked that about her, sometimes its just not that easy to see the silver lining in everything.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at who it belonged to and I was greeted by Icy blue eyes.

Those that belonged to none other than Jackson Overland. A school jock with white hair and extremely annoying douchebag attitude. He kept on insulting me for being a fishbone or how I looked like a dalmatian with my freckles.Its been going on ever since he saw me at 8th grade. Only downside was...I found him also extremely attractive. His blue eyes were the color of sapphires, his teeth were like freshly fallen snow and worst of all he had an annoyingly toned body. I could tell by his biceps and body outline. And Gods was it abnoxious!

"So fishbone," He said snapping me out of my train of thought "You're lucky eh?"

I gave out an annoyed glare as I turned my back at him while removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Go bother me some other time," I said "I'm not in the mood"

He huffed "What Haddock? You think ignoring me can save you?"

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Rapunzel said to defending me "Go pick on someone your own size!"

"So," he continued, completely ignoring her"does it?"

I could feel that his hand was back on my shoulder. I was about to bombard him with curses when the bell ringed.

"Homerooms over," I said getting up and successfully removing his hand again "Lets go Punzie"

And with that we both walked out the room. Whilst ignoring Jack calling me to come back. It was just getting tiring of how he treated me, seriously the guy should grow up.

"Dont mind him Hic," Rapunzel said as we walked to our lockers "He's probably got a crush on you and is just too shy to admit it."

I snorted at that "That would be the day I actually like him".. at least I didnt think I like, like him.

"Yeah," she said as she opened her locker, which happened to be next to mine "though I think he actually does"

She raised her eyebrows to emphasize her point. I dont think that Jack and I could ever get to that phase. I mean, he's been insulting me since the day we met! How is that a sign for liking someone?!

"Wierdo" I said to her in a joking tone and we both laughed.

I took my satchel from my locker which had my sketch book and other notebooks. I also grabbed my Physics book since that was my next subject. Only Rapunzel didnt have that class with me and I had no one to talk to there. I liked to keep my friends minimal, to avoid any backstabbing which happened before to me.

Once I had a crush on this guy( oh, if you didn't get the hint I was bisexual) and told it to a supposedly close friend of mine, Ruffnut was her name and she literally told the whole school about it. Revealing my secret of liking the same sex. Gods I hated her for that!

I said my goodbye to Rapunzel, telling her that we would meet at lunch. Sadly I only have one class with her, and not to mention I have five other classes with an annoying white haired boy. Groaning I proceeded with my day.

As the hours passed by, the classes that I had with Jack just seemed to drag on. At arts, he decided it was funny to put paint on my Physics book I brought with me, earning a yell from our arts teacher that spotted him. In Chemistry he switched my potassium chloride with blue colored salt... lets just say he got sent to the principal's office for nearly giving our chem teacher a bold spot. You think the guy would've learned karma by now when we got to Health, we were discussing how to stay safe while 'doing the do' and he attempted to grab some extra packets of condoms that the teacher used to demonstrate on how to put it on. That was when he put the extra condoms on my satchel and the teacher noticed it when we were dismissed and I got sent to the guidance counselor. He told me that he needed to inform my Dad, I burst into tears of anger saying it was Jack's fault but he didnt believe me. As I was sent off, it was the end of the school day.

I went to the tree I usually spent time on so that I could be alone. But I couldnt have that could I? Right as I sat down on the roots, someone poured paint on my back. I turned around to see it was none other than Jack grinning mischieviously while wearing his signature blue varsity jacket.

Irritatiom clouded my vision as I spoke.

"Are your serious?!" I screamed on the tip of my voice in anger, he's expression dropped as I yelled at him. At least I knew I scared him and I used it to my advantage

"Can't you just leave me alone" I said as I shoved him away from me "You know the guidance counselour is going to call my dad right?"

"H-Hic, I-" Jack stuttered, his expression completely asking for forgiveness... but i didnt buy it.

"He'll probably think I'm some prude!" I cut him off "He will totally tell me to live with him again! Do you know what you got me into?!"

As horrible as it may sound, I hated living with my father. He always gave me those disappointed stares whenever I screwed up.

"Im sorry Hic-"

"Why are you apologizing now! You never apologized before!"

Jacks expression went from one of apoligze to one of hurt

"Hic look, I'll make it up to you!" He said taking a step towards me

"Dont say that!" I took a step back "And dont you dare call me that again! You really havent changed ,have you?! You're still the same attention craving jerk that doesnt care about other people!"

"Hiccup, t-thats not true" Again, he took as step foward and I backed away

"Really?! For a moment consider your actions and tell me if Im wrong!"

Anger coursed through my vains, I never raised my voice like this before. All the irritation that I have been hiding from this white haired boy infront of me seemed to burst out all at once.

"Hiccup..." wait, was he crying? "Hiccup, please Im sorry, I-I...I love you.."

"Fuck you!" I screamed at his face and stormed off campus. Why would he say that to me?! He made my life worse since we met and he tells me he is in love with me?! If that was his definition of love then I wanted no part of it!

"Hiccup! Wait!" I heard Jack call behind me but I didnt look back. I ran and ran even though my sides start to hurt. As I reached my building I quickly entered and got to the elevator. I was more out of breath than this morning. Paint and sweat dripped from my back as I panted.

Then someone opened the door to the building with much more force than necessary. I turned and saw Jack, also out of breath. He looked at me but I had no intention of sticking around.

The elevator dinged and I stepped through, rapidly pressing the close button as I saw Jack running towards me again. The doors start to close but was too late as Jack got in with me and they finally shut. I clenched my fist, ready to punch him. But I couldn't...

"Hic.... please... listen to.... me" He said as he panted.

"I said 'DONT CALL ME THAT'" I screamed and the sound bounced back from the four walls of the elevator. "Now get out!"

"No Hiccup..." He looked at me with pleading eyes that started to water "Please, please Hiccup... Dont shut me off!"

He begged me as I repeatedly pressed the open button. Then the control sparked and let out hissing noises. I yelped but then felt a pair of arms grab me as the controls let out a spark, nearly hitting me with massive voltz of electricity. Then I was pressed into the warmth of Jacks body, my head was on the nook of his neck and his arms were keeping me safe while his chin rested reassuringly to my auburn hair.

"Hic! Are-Are you hurt?" He asked as he pulled back and searched me for injuries.

"W-What are you saying?!" I exclaimed, appearantly he forgot I was still angry at him "You always hurt me! Why do you care now if I was electricuted or stabbed by a knife or even run over by a truck! You have been hurting me since the day we met!"

I felt tears on my eyes, I didnt know why I was crying. The taller was also crying but he kept his head low, avoiding my eyes.

"I do care you know," He said, slowly looking at me "I do care, I care about you.."

"You have been bullying me!" I noticed that he still had his hands on my arms. I demanded to be realesed from his grasp and he let me. "You were the one causing me pain!" I jabbed my index finger on his chest "You cant say you care about me! People who care about other people dont hurt each other!"

"I know! I know!" His eyes were watering again "I was a jerk! But Hiccup, I only wanted your attention! Please Hiccup, Im sorry!"

I would be lying if I said I didnt detect the sincerity i his voice. But I was still angry at him.

"My attention?! You know you could just come up to me and ask to hang out with me like a normal person would!"

"I know Hiccup-"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"BECAUSE I didnt know how to ask you!"

I fell silent, waiting for more than that reason. Jack was quiet too, suddenly interested at his shoes. His white hair was soaked from sweat by our run earlier. I was about to ask him again when he spoke up...

"I know, I was stupid for what I did" He said tears streaming down his cheeks, never did I thought I'd see the legendary jock Jackson Overland cry in front of me "But believe me Hiccup, I only did that to get closer to you... I really do love you Hiccup.. and-"

Jack was cut off by the prying open of the elevator doors. Firemen were telling us to get out, we didnt need to be told twice.

After the explanations of what happened has been resolved. I took the stairs to the seventh floor. I could hear another person's footsteps behind me, I just ignored it knowing it was Jack.

As I reached my respective floor, I walked towards my own door. Still hearing the footsteps behind me I hurriedly unlocked my door and stepped inside. Locking it instantly, was Jack expecting me to let him in after what he did to me?

"Hiccup!" He said through the door "Hiccup, please let me in!"

I stayed silent, waiting for him to just leave.

"Hiccup, Im not leaving here til you open the door!" Well fuck me for hoping that high...

Although his words sounded geniuine, I remained quiet and didnt open the door.

There was a groan after a few minutes and I heard footsteps walking away.

"So much for that I guess..." I said and just crashed into my bed, exhausted. Physically and Emotionally...

Rest sounded good and I let the tides of slumber lull me to a deep sleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I woke up the next morning with the sound of the alarm clock. I groaned and pressed the snooze button. Earning a shock that travelled through my hand

"Ouch!" I said "Ugh... I never should've trusted Rapunzel with that shock snooze alarm clock"

I sighed and got out of bed, not even bothering to fix it but leaving it as a comfy mess.

I showered, got dressed and headed for school. I recalled the events of yesterday as I sat on the bus.

'Jack isnt in love with me..' I thought 'Its just another trick of his...'

I thought for a moment and a realization went into my mind

'I only wanted your attention' I recalled what Jack had said

Thinking, maybe I should give him the cold shoulder? So that he'll stop bothering me once he realised that I wasnt going to be bothered by him anymore.

The bus stopped infront of the school and I stepped out. As I was walking to the entrance, I heard somebody running towards me from behind.

"Hiccup!" I heard Jack's voice call out

'Its now or never' I thought

"Hiccup!" he called again

He stopped to walk beside me but I kept my gaze foward and completely ignored him.

"Hiccup?" Jack said softly, resting his hand on my shoulder "Hiccup, please talk to me..."

Needless to say he kept pestering me to talk to him or even look at him on our way towards homeroom.

I opened the door, and stepped inside. Jack trailing behind me.

"Hiccup! Please talk to me!" He said as we walked in, the whole classes attention was towards us now. Great, just what we needed. An audience.

"Hiccup..." Jack continued, ignoring the curious eyes on us. I still ignored him and sat at my seat next to Rapunzel.

She gave me a confused stare at our current situation, but I just flashed her a smile.

Jack was standing infront of me trying to get me to look at him. His attempts were stopped as the teacher went in and told him to sit down. Though reluctant, Jack eventually complied.

Rapunzel still stared at me, I just kept my head down as the teacher went on the daily routines.

"Okay Hic, spill it" Rapunzel whispered to me "Whats going on with you and Jack?"

I looked at her and saw the determination to know on her face. I sighed, I wasnt getting out on this one with Rapunzel. At least she desreved to know and had the decentcy not to spread the story throught out the school.

"Alright..." I said and leaned in to whisper to her the events of yesterday.

As I talked, she kept a straight face. I suppose she didnt want others to be more suspicious about Jack and I. When I finished she didnt surpress the look of shock in her face and I resumed to look down at my desk.

We kept silent for the remaining time. the teacher just babbled about events that is going to happen since february is nearing. I half listened and heard something about a valentines dance?  
I groaned as an image popped in my head involving Jack, wearing a tuxedo and kneeling on a marble floor covered with rose petals. Confessing his love for me infront of the whole school. How emberassing would that be if it actually happened? As if I would accept his offer to become his date to that dance.

The bell ringed again and the class was dismissed. I quickly got up and went out the room, knowing Rapunzel was right behind me. We walked until we reached our lockers and I took out my satchel from mine. Rapunzel didnt open hers, but watched me with cocern.

"So, I was actually correct about my theory of Jack" she said" You think giving him the silent treatment will get him to stop?"

"Hopefully," I said "I mean, if he really does feel thay way about me then why did he hurt me?"

"I never meant to hurt you Hic!" a voice that was oh so familiar that I hated said from behind. I did what I had to and ignored it.

"Youre not giving me that this time" He said, I already chose the ignore reaction but he grabbed me by the wrist and practically kidnapped me.

"Hey!" Rapunzel said "Just what do you think youre doing?"

"Going to talk to him!" Jack answered

"Hey," I said"let go of me!"

So much for completely ignoring the jock.

"Oh, now youre talking to me?" he said as he led me to who knows where, I could hear Rapunzels threats to Jack that if he hurts me again she'll ask her boyfriend to beat Jack up. Though I appreciated it, I would be more glad if she helped me stop Jack.

I kept struggling on his grip but the older and taller wasnt even phased. Deciding it would just hurt me more if I continued, I went along with Jack. He led me through various twists and turns until we reached a bathroom that was rarely used. Jack opened the door and we both went in. He realesed me from his iron grasp and locked the door. Either that was a measurement to keep me from running or it meant something else... I prefer the first please.

He turned towards me with a devilish smirk on his lips. He clasped his hands together and rubbed them while he licked his lips.

"J-Jack?" I didnt know whether my tone was of worry or fear or even both "W-what are y-you doing?"

Jack responded by taking hold of my sides and pulling me closer to him. I panicked but then he just rested his forehead against mine and held me close.

I would be lying if I said I wasnt blushing at the time, but I could also see the tint of pink on Jacks cheeks as well.

He sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes

"You actually got me to panic there Hic, I thought you were never going to speak to me again."

"And I will if you dont let go of me!" I said and he did let go.. I didnt know what was worse: The fact that it hurt my sides the way he held me... or that I was disappointed that he did let me go... Again, I prefer the first.

"Dick" I said to stitch up my self-esteem

"Eager are we?" He said grinning at me wickedly.

"Pervert" I said, there was that similar heat on my cheeks that said that my blush was probably redder right now.

Jack chuckled but then his shoulders slumped "Hiccup, honestly, I wasnt kidding about yesterday... I really do... uh, like you" he lowered his head, I think it was cute how he does that... wait, what?!

"You.. you," I managed "you love me, why?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes again, his blue eyes had a glimmer of hope in them. He stepped closer, but this time, I didnt step back.

"I love your eyes-" he started and stepped closer,I was probably 4 feet away from him...

"I love your clumsiness when you walk with your lanky body-" another step, 3 feet now...

"I love the way you have the cutest laugh-" 2 feet

"I love your freckles, how they look on you like constellations-" 1 feet, then another step. Ample space was available for the two of us. He palmed my cheek with his cold hand. I swallowed hard, anticipation killing me as he moved his head closer. Our lips just a breath away from each other.

"I love you, for you..." He said, never have I heared more honesty in words that have been said to me before. And at that moment, I wasn't angry anymore for the white haired boy. I realised he wasnt going any closer, afraid that he might ruin what was left of what we possibly had. So I did the natural thing, I leaned foward and kissed him.

The look in his eyes were surprised. Yet he didnt move his lips. The kiss was slow and simple, but it felt so wonderful. The warmth of Jacks lips were on mine and then I pulled back. Maybe I took it too far as to why he didnt kiss back, but before I could apologize he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately. With my lack of experience I settled my hand on his white hair. He chuckled and licked my lips, I gasped in surprise then he dove in and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and I moaned. Taking it as a sign, Jack placed his hand under my shirt and explored my freckled skin. I tugged at his hair signaling to pull back, which he did. I gasped for air as he retreated his tongue. He again rested his forehead against mine, panting heavily.

Jack chuckled, I got curious and asked "Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing," He said "Just appreciating my new...-he swallowed-... boyfriend?"

I blinked and chuckled too, giving a chaste yet no less affectionate kiss.

Jack sighed a breath of relief and looked up to me again "So, since were late for the next period maybe we could-" he grinned mischievously and pinched me lightly on the side.

I glared at what he was suggesting "Really? You want the cold shoulder again?" I asked jokingly

"No,no,no " He said quickly, "But seriously..."

"Hm?"

"About the Valentines Dance"

"Yes?" I asked hopingly

"Will you be my plus one?" He said with a wink

I laughed at that and kissed him again. "Of course Jack"

"And Hic?"

"Mhm?"

"Im sorry," He said giving pecks on my cheeks "I love you..."

A giggle and the most embarassing color of red blush was on my cheeks.

"I love you too.." I said

Who knew that our relationship would turn from enemies, to lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good for my first one-shot here? Leave some kudos and comments, I would love to interact with you guys! Also Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year my fellow HiJack shippers! ;3


End file.
